Angstin'
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: All great superheroes brood. Why can’t Speedy? Slash, Speedy/Aqualad, Spaqua.


My first Spaqua story. Just a little drabble!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Speedy/Aqualad, Spaqua

Warning: Slash

Plot: All great superheroes brood. Why can't Speedy?

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Owning Teen Titans would be a dream come true. Unfortunately, all my dreams get crushed by aliens, elephants, or both.

Here we go!

Angstin'

"Speedy, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to brood."

The Atlantian rolled his eyes and turned back to the newspaper he was reading. His teammate, Speedy, had been sighing all day with a pained expression on his face. "Do I have to ask why?"

"Every good superhero has some kind of inner turmoil inside him that makes him all depressed and angsty."

"Speedy, you are neither great nor depressed. Also, I think that 'inner turmoil' you're talking about is the fish tacos you ate and hour ago. I told you they had gone bad."

Speedy scowled at him from the chair he was sitting in, across from Aqualad. "What would you know? It's not like you eat them."

"No, I don't. Now, who told you this nonsense about superheroes?"

Speedy's scowl deepened, but he answered anyways. "Robin."

A grin broke out across Aqualad's face. "Ah, I should have known. So, you're obsession to be like Robin hasn't gone away yet?"

"I- It's not an obsession!"

"That's what you said before, too. Yet, you still try and act like him. Why is that? Do you have a crush on him, or something?" Speedy thought he heard something in his friend's voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"No! It's because…"

Aqualad raised an eyebrow and carefully folded up the newspaper. "Continue."

"You seem to like him a lot."

"So… you act like Robin because you think _I_ like him? Why?"

"Because I want you to like me."

Aqualad got up hesitantly from his spot on the couch and walked towards Speedy. "We're not talking about 'just friends' like anymore, are we?"

Speedy shook his head calmly. "Please, don't be mad at me."

The Atlantian stood stock still, scanning his eyes over Speedy's face. "Is this one of your jokes?"

The archer jumped out of his chair and approached Aqualad. "No, no! I wouldn't ever joke about something like this, Aqua! What can I do to show you? How can I prove my love?"

Aqualad took another hesitant step forwards. "Love?"

Speedy wiped at his mask, and Aqualad was sure he heard a sniffle. "I don't know what else it could be."

"Oh, Speedy," Aqualad sighed, wrapping his arms around the archer. "Help me to understand."

Their lips met in a brief kiss, and Aqualad realized what he had been missing by pushing away his feelings. When they broke apart, both held their eyes closed, Speedy leaning against Aqualad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Aqualad captured his lips with his own again, silencing any further apology.

"Don't be."

Speedy moaned softly and broke away. "Do you mean it?"

Aqualad smirked. "I do."

This time there was no holding back. The kiss was passionate, and somewhere along the line they both ended up on the couch they had started from. Both were panting heavily against each other as they laid down for some sleep. It was rather late, and they were both extremely tired.

Speedy snuggled into Aqualad's chest, and he felt the boy's lips on his forehead. He was just about to close his eyes for the night when he heard Aqualad call him.

"Speedy?"

"Mmm?"

"You taste like fish tacos."

Speedy laughed softly, his chest colliding with Aqualad's.

"Get used to it."

The End

A/N: Sorry for the hideous title. I hope this was short, sweet, and to the point. I actually think it's pretty good, considering that I was writing this during health class. I was terrified my teacher would catch me, 'cause he's super strict and all. Anyways, I think I would die if he had read this aloud. Good thing my friend was writing next to me, too!

So, Spaqua is one of my favorite pairings. It's just dripping with awesomesauce. You know what else is made of awesomesauce? Reviews. I likes me reviews. Please tell me what you thought of this!

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
